


The Most Unlikely, Yet Kindred Spirits

by Passionate_Angel



Series: Light Within the Darkness [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Spark-Bonding, M/M, Romance, Slash, headcannon, pre-Great War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Angel/pseuds/Passionate_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No words can describe how much love they share, no being can ever see how strong it is, no one can get between these two unlikely, yet kindred spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Unlikely, Yet Kindred Spirits

My life was shattered, lying in shambles  
I saw you through the cracks  
A confused mess beaming with joy  
You sparked my interest like no other could  
He broke me, lied to me, used me  
You fixed me and I fixed you  
You were never my type  
All bulk and brawn like a Kaonite  
No class or grace of the Towers I ran from  
He had all those and an unseen darkness, you were different  
My Spark cried out for something, you  
It scared me, loving again after such betrayal  
Yet when I finally tripped on love, you were there to catch me  
You'd been there from the start, waiting for me to heal

Drinks, two great friends and a few hook ups, such simplicity  
Life was a perfect dream, yet it wasn't mine  
I never felt right, something was missing  
It took one sour bar fight and a trip to the hospital  
For me to find it, you, shining and beautiful  
My Spark reached for yours  
But yours was set aside for another  
We got kicked out, no home and no place to go  
You took us in, he hated it  
He hurt you, betrayed you  
I hurt him tenfold and held you  
I never thought that one from the Towers  
Could ever see anything in me  
You are the only exception, always have been

A drifting Wrecker and a Towers mech  
Two completely different lives  
One of class and beauty  
The other of wreckin' and ruling  
Yet Primus made their Sparks for each other  
Red met yellow, sapphire touched ruby  
One look, a single touch was all it took  
He gave something that could only be given once  
He took it with hesitation yet longing  
Two mechs, one a runaway, the other a goof  
Found themselves as they found each other  
Riding the stormy chaos of their lives together  
No other love could ever compare to these two  
The most unlikely, yet kindred spirits

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are part of the Transformers franchise, which belongs to Hasbro...if I owned it then Breakdown would be alive and would've joined the Autobots with Knock Out, then continued his rivalry (or sexual tension, I really can't tell anymore) with Bulkhead in a more friendly (intimate? Seriously...) manner. And Arachnid would've met a more gruesome end than starving on Cybertron's moon as a zombie (can zombies even starve? They're already dead...). A far, far more gruesome death indeed, if my imagination has been honest with me lately and isn't hiding anymore plot bunnies that is...
> 
> I was just casually listening to 'What About Now' by Daughtry when this idea found its way into my heart, nestled beside my Breakdown/Knock Out feels and didn't want to let go.
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 (it's literally taking me eight times longer to submit it than it did to write it) and I'm a little nervous about it, since the last time I posted something was 3-4 year ago on FF.net, plus it was Sonic the Hedgehog related. Talking, physics defying animals to alien robots that can change into vehicles...that's a big leap! This poem is also related to a story I have in the making and I'll post it as soon as my beta has started then finished with the second chapter and has started on the third, so think of this as a teaser.
> 
> BD/KO is my OTP and I shall sail this gorgeous ship through every single damned, fragging storm that Primus throws at it!


End file.
